


Perfect Timing

by origamigoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Gabriel, masterbating, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel happens to pop into Sams motel room at the wrong time, or possibly the perfect time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

Gabriel often pops in at random times, but this time had to be one of the worst. I was laying in bed, striped down to my breifs, thoroughly palming myself through the cloth. Gabriel usually announced himself when he decided to come by. This time, before he could make himself heard and seen, he was bewildered to silence by the sight. I had just undressed myself, Dean had just left and I wanted to get in a good jerk before he got back. Since I was already down to my underwear when Gabe came in, Gabe decided to stay for the show. He hid himself, one of the many perks to being an archangel, and watched as I progressed further. Gabe was getting hard from just the sounds my lips were producing, so when I slipped a hand down my underwear, then pulled my underwear off altogether, Gabe had a right to be as hard as a rock. When I started stroking myself Gabe moaned. But, what surprised him most is when I reached behind myself and put a finger in my ass. Oh, how Gabriel wanted to be the one pleasuring me, but this would do… for now. I added another finger and started scissoring them, pushing them deep enough to hit my prostate. I moaned loudly, and sometimes deep enough for it to be a snarl. The thing that spurred him the most was when I came, not the sight (Although holy lord. Beautiful) but what I said.  
“Gabe. Oh, Gabe.” Making sure not to use Gabriel's full name, as I might summon him. He didn't know what got into him, or maybe he finally let something out. But abruptly, he was walking to me in his still unseen state and lay beside me naked. He made himself visible again.  
“Shh, Samsquatch. It’s just me.” Gabe says when I begin to panic.  
“Gabe. Uh, when did you get here?”  
“Oh,” Gabe looks down at his wrist and checks his non-existent watch. “I’d say it was half past time for you to tell me how you really feel o’clock.” Gabe puts his arm down, but this time he lays it over my side.  
“I, um, don’t know what you’re talking about...?”  
“That sounds more like a question, Sammich. If so, yes you do.” I sat up and covered myself with a pillow. “Okay, fine lets start with... when?”  
“Um, The Mystery Spot. Or, no. The college, where you were a janitor. When we still thought you were the Trickster” That surprises Gabe a bit.  
“Okay. How about, does your brother know?”  
“No. And I was hoping to keep it that way.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m afraid of his judgement, I've looked up to him since I was four, and I don’t want him to leave me behind because I want to be with someone who killed him a hundred or more times. Plus you’re a guy, I don’t know how he’ll feel about that.”  
"He should be fine with it, seeing as how he’s banging Cas.” I was obviously bewildered.  
"I shoulda known. But, seeing as how he’s supposed to be okay with this…” I lean down and kiss him softly. Gabe wraps his arms around my shoulders, then abruptly pulls back. He snaps his fingers and I am fully dressed again.  
“Dean’s back. Tell him.”  
“Don’t leave.” I sounded desperate.  
“I’ll still be here. You just won’t see me.” And with that Gabe goes invisible again. Just as Dean opens the door.  
“Hey Dean, can… can I talk to you?”  
“Nothing ever good happens when a sentence starts with ‘can I talk to you’, but yes.”  
“Okay. I....I uh... think I’m gay, and I may have a thing for an angel.” Dean’s jaw visibly hardens. He just nods.  
“Which angel?”  
“Gabe. I know you're Cas, it’s okay.” He just nods again, but this time with less stress and more understanding and agreement.  
“Since you know that, you should also know that I have a room just across the parking lot with him. Should I be assuming that Gabe will be coming over?”  
“Yes, you rightfully assume.”  
“Then I’m going back over to Cas. Have… fun.” Dean says as almost an afterthought as he is already halfway out the door.  
When the door is closed, I call Gabe's name.  
“Gabriel. He’s gone.” Gabe pops up behind me and kisses my neck.  
“Good. We have all night. And tomorrow night, and the next night.” I smile and crane my head back to meet my lips with his.  
Gabe pushed me down on to the bed and started kissing and suckling on my neck.  
“G-gabe.”  
“Yea, Samsquatch?”  
“Please, Gabe. P-please.”  
“I haven’t even started and you've already been reduced to a stuttering mess.” Gabe runs his hand up my shirt and pinches one of my hard nipple. I arch my back, and moan like a little slut.  
“Gabe, please. P-please fuck me.” Gabe slipped my t-shirt off, and slides his hands down my chest. With a flick of his thumb, my belt is undone and he’s unzipping my pants. He gently palmed my hard cock, while kissing my naval.  
“Samsquatch, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Now, I was already red before but that comment turned me into a strawberry. “Oh, Sammy-Boy likes being praised?” Gabe smiled and lowered my underwear along with my pants to about mid-thigh. He takes my cock in his hand, and looks me straight in the eye, and begins to feed himself my cock. I can’t resist running my hand through his soft chestnut hair.  
“Gabe, fuck. That’s amazing.” Gabe hollows out his cheeks, and moves his tongue along the surface of my cock. I thrust my hips up, and Gabe chokes. I immediately pull out.  
“Gabe, I’m so sorry.” Gabe has his arms crossed his arms over my thighs and he’s coughing. He looks up at me and laughs.  
“What the fuck, Gabe? I thought I hurt you!”  
“You did, my throat is going to be real sore tomorrow.”  
“I’m sorry.” Gabe leans up and kisses me. I pull his shirt off over his head, and I kiss his neck. Gabriel stands up and pulls my pants the rest of the way off, and unbuttons sheds his own. Gabriel then sits on my lap. I immediately pull his face down to kiss me, and he moans. Gabriel pulls backs and pushes me back on to the bed and positions himself between my legs.  
Gabe slipped in one finger to my hole, then another. I started to thrust myself down onto his fingers, and he took them out.  
“You’re doing so good, baby boy. In just a minute I’ll fill you up so much that you’ll taste me when I come.” I moan and arch my back, effectively pushing my ass into his pelvis. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him forward.  
“C’mon, Gabe. Fill me up.”  
“Such a little cock slut, want me to fill you up baby boy? Want me to cum inside of you?”  
“Yes, daddy. Please. Fuck my tight hole, use me.”  
“What’d you call me?” Shit. I didn't mean to do that.  
“Uh… I uh… I called you daddy.” Gabe moaned, and wrapped his hands around my hips.  
“Say it again.”  
“Daddy.” Gabe thrusted against my ass, and squeezed my hips.  
“Baby boy, I’m going to fuck you into this mattress until you melt into another stain on these sheets.” Gabe takes his cock and lines in up with my hole.  
“D-daddy, please. I want you inside of me, daddy.” Gabe thrusts in, and wraps his hand around the base of my cock.  
Gabe thrust into me slowly, making sure he’s not hurting me. I tighten my legs around his waist and pull him forward.  
“C’mon Gabe. You’re not going to hurt me. Just fuck me really hard, I wanna be your little hole. Use me, please.” I sound desperate, and on edge Gabe look like he’s ready to ravage me. He grips my cock tight and thrusts into me hard, grazing my prostate and making me yelp. Gabe tries to stop.  
“Did I hurt you?” I wrap my legs tighter and grip his wrists, one still on my hip and the other on my cock.  
“Don’t you fucking dare stop Gabe.” Gabriel smiles and pushes back in slowly. I let out a high pitched whine, and I feel like I’m going to cry.  
“Daddy, why aren't you fucking me harder? Was I a bad boy? Daddy, please fuck me like a cheap slut. I promise I’ll be good.” I’m practically crying, I need his cock so bad. Gabe practically growls and pounds into me. Eight, ten, twelve thrusts, he’s cumming deep inside me.  
“Daddy, can I cum? Please?” Gabe let’s go of my cock and I’m cumming between our chests.I look at Gabe straight in the eyes, and I take a finger and swipe up some cum from my chest, then I eat it. Gabe moans and rolls off of me.  
“I’m not near ready for round two baby boy. Give me ten.”  
Gabe didn't have a chance to get ready for a round two, Sam fell asleep snuggling into his side.


End file.
